Sleep Like a Baby Tonight
by Lynsanity
Summary: Iris can't stop thinking of that day. When Ultron attacked for the first time, it left her with questions. Why did he spare her? Why did he keep her from getting hurt? Why did he plague her thoughts. It sickened her, but she needed answers. This is a Lemon. I don't know if i will write more to this story. Ps, Ultron is a robot in this, if you don't like that stuff, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

-Author's Note: I saw Avengers Age of Ultron early and this idea was in my head for a while. This is a Lemon! Ultron is being paired with an OC called Iris. I will put a brief description of her for you guys to make it easier. I hope you enjoy. By the way, this is my first lemon. Hehe... Inspired by the song Sleep Like a Baby Tonight by U2-

{Iris:

Physical- Chopped dark brown hair, Dark brown eyes, only 5'5 so you can imagine how short she is compared to Ultron XD, she has a bit of baby face but when moody, can go into bitch mode, as said in this fic, she is described as innocence.

Personality- she has a bit of a split personality, she can be very sweet or very sarcastic and tough. She suffered memory loss and doesn't remember her parents. Her mother happens to Be Mistress Death, love of Thanos. She now lives with the Avengers and thinks of them as family, as they do her.}

Sleep Like a Baby Tonight

" **How could you be worthy?** "

It had been exactly two days since the encounter with Ultron. I forgave Tony, but I couldn't help but feel frustration for his stupid move. Everyone else still was angry with him. I know I should be more mad, yet I can't stop thinking about _him_. When we were interrupted from our game of lifting Thor's hammer, I felt as if I was open to anything. Helpless. Ultron gave me that feeling. Then when he attacked everyone, I tried to help the lady that healed Clint. The ground gave away and I fell. I could have sworn that this is how I would have died until a robot caught me and set me on the ground gently. Then they were gone, Ultron and his minions, or whatever they were. Two days since he saved me from his own attack. It left me with questions. Why did he not just let me fall to my death? I am not of any use. I'm not smart, or strong, nor do I really know anything about the avengers, only basic things and maybe some personal things that they told me when they were drunk.

That night I laid in bed trying my best to relax and fall asleep. I was exhausted, yet my mind was wide awake. In a way I was also scared to sleep. If I did, I would dream of red piercing orbs. _His eyes_. This wasn't healthy for me, my fear was getting out of hand. I don't even know what I was so scared of. Maybe the thought of him killing me, or everyone on this planet. Getting up and slipping on a hoodie and sweats, I walk to the balcony and look ahead at the city. It was beautiful, but I'm not a fan of crowds, so I wouldn't live here permanently.

I think I stayed up there for an hour, maybe more. My eyes had dark circles under them, but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't fall asleep. My body felt drained, this is now my third night without rest. Is it possible to die from no sleep? Just as I was about to go back in, I was met by a dark large figure with red eyes in front of me. Stumbling back, it landed onto the balcony and smirked at me.

"U-Ultron..." I stare at him terrified. Jarvis was gone, so there wasn't any way I could call for anyone to help me. Ultron walked closer and leaned down to my eye level. God he's tall. Don't let him intimidate you. " **Hello Iris**." He said my name in a way that made me shiver, scaring me further. He saw my body tense up and leaned much closer. " **I was hoping to see you.** " I looked at him a little surprised "Why is that?" His metal mouth contorted into an eerie smile.

" **When I awoke and saw everything that humans have done, I immediately knew they were a destructive race that needed to be cleansed. Even the Avengers needed to go. I then stumbled upon you. I watched every camera, listened to every file. I wanted to know everything about you. What I saw was young innocence.** " I swallow hard and scoot back, feeling the wall against my back. " **I can't let something so pure and beautiful go, you must be apart of the rebirth of this planet.** " It takes me a second to realize what he just said. He wants me to live?

"You can't do this, we mess up, but we always try to get back up and fix our mistakes." His face turns almost annoyed " **Try.** " In a quick movement, I'm back on my feet with my hands above my head, pressed against the wall. He used his weight to keep me pinned down. I struggle and my breath turns raspy "What do you plan on doing with me?" He looked at me with something new in his orbs. " **I'm going to see how innocent you truly are, then you will be apart of something beautiful.** " He keeps one hand holding my wrists, then slides the other down my side.

" **You are so small my dear.** " A chuckle draws from his lips. His voice is so captivating. I feel the hand slide up under my shirt and I shiver. "Your hands are cold." He frowns and reaches my bra " **I apologize.** " His hands travel farther up and I gasp. "Why are you doing this?" Ultron looked at me a bit angrily " **I shouldn't have to repeat myself.** "

My hood is lifted over my head and he scans my torso. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirks and lifts my chin " **Oh I am, I want to remember this, every little detail.** " I blush as he reaches behind my back and my bra's clasp springs undone, causing the straps to fall down my shoulders. My finger tips and nose run cold from the temperature. Ultron gathers my top and bra, then picks me up bridal style, taking me to my room. Laying me on the bed, he pulls off my sweat pants and I try to cover up. He grabs my wrists harshly, but not to hurt me. " **Do not ever hide yourself from me.** " My hands are removed from my chest and replaced by his own. I know some girls are sensitive with there breasts, but I didn't think I was. That is until he leaned down and bit me softy, causing my eyes to shoot wide open and whimper. I couldn't believe I made such a noise and I flush red. Ultron seemed to have enjoyed it, because he did it again, drawing another whimper. His metallic hands move more south and he slips into my panties. My breath hitched when he rubs my clit with his fingers. I moan loudly and cover my mouth, which I regret when he rips my hand from my mouth.

" **What did I say about covering yourself, I want to hear it all.** " I then realize what I saw in his eyes that scared me so much. It wasn't murderous, it was desire. For some reason I liked the thought of making him feel that way. My thoughts were interrupted when I feel a finger slip inside me. I moans and lift my hips off the bed. The finger pumps slowly, and then another is added. This was so new to me, but I loved it. I look at him with my eyes half lidded. " **You haven't been sleeping well. Don't worry, I plan on doing most of the work anyway.** " His fingers pull out and he stands up. I whimper sadly when he stops then see what he is doing. A few parts between his legs shift and a silicon member rises out. "Y-you're-"

" **Anatomically correct? Yes.** " I stare at it and he walks closer "How?" Ultron cups my cheek and leans down to my level, " **I had one made especially for this moment. Now open your mouth , or this will be a little more difficult.** " I hesitate for a moment and part my lips. His hand moves to the back of my head and he pushes the member into my mouth. I have to stretch my jaw a little and he shoves the rest in, hitting the back of my throat, making me gag. He whispers sorry and guide my head back and forth. A grunt is heard and I swirl my tongue and hear another. So he can feel pleasure. " **That's it, take it slow if you have to.** " Why is he being to gentle with me? My jaw grows tired and I look up at him. He nods and pulls out, then spreads my legs. His member still glistening from what I just did.

" **Tell me,Iris , am I your first lover?** " He smile evilly and I look away. The smile grows when he confirms his beliefs by my shyness and rubs the tip against me. I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but am instead picked up under my thighs and lifted up against the wall. " **I'll try to be gentle at first, but I warn you, by the time this is over, I'm going to make sure you can't walk without help.** " He gives me a little bit to process what he said before pushing himself in. I close my eyes tightly and tear up. Cool metal lips press to mine and I relax a bit, making it easier for him to break my hymen and thrust all the way in. I nearly scream and he presses his lips harder to mine. I can't believe this is happening, and with a killer robot. He waits for me to adjust then slowly begins moving. It takes a while, but I eventually feel the pain dissipate and turn into pleasure. His thrusts sped up and so do my moans. I claw at the wall and end up ripping the wallpaper. Ultron's eyes glow brighter and his grip on my thighs tighten, leaving bruises.

I pant heavily, something building up inside my stomach. Ultron's lips smash to mine and he pounds harder. I felt as if I was going to break. " **You are so beautiful under me.** " He sits on the bed with me on his lap, still buried inside me. " **Promise me you will be mine.** " He bucks hips up and thrown my head back and moan. This time he thrusts more violently. " **Promise.** " He growls and I lock eyes with him. The need in his eyes makes my want to give myself to him and for us to be together forever. Which I know can't happen. "Ultron...do you love me?" His thrusts slow down and he smiles " **I may not be human, but I do know what love is, and I feel it for you.** " I tear up and kiss him, riding my hips on him. A long moan escapes his lips and I move faster. I'm pushed back onto the bed and he slams into me repeatedly. My body convulses and my orgasm washes over me, making me moan his name. Not long after, he grunts my name as well and releases inside me. The last bit of energy I had,gone. He picks me up and takes me to my bathroom. I watch as he cleans me as gently as possible. "It's funny..." He doesn't look up " **What is?** "

"No human has made me feel the way I do with you." Ultron stands up and kisses me deeply. " **You are mine, and I am yours.** " I hug him awkwardly due to our body proportions and he lets go " **Forgive me, but I must leave, I will come back for you.** " I nod and we kiss one last time before we walk back to my room with him carrying me,with me now wearing a robe. I don't even realize I'm crying until a few tears fall onto my collar bone. He wipes them away and lifts my chin " **You're gonna sleep like a baby tonight.** " I lay down on my bed and he pulls the cover over me. " **Get some rest.** " I barely heard that last part before falling asleep.

I wake up in the morning and look up at the ceiling.

"Wow he wasn't kidding, I can't feel my legs."

...

~Should I write more about this story?~

(Me: Oh my gosh *wipes nose bleed*

Ultron: perverted human...

Me: shut up you loved it!

Ultron: I will kill you one day.

Me: awww but you love me! *smiles stupidly*

Ultron: *sigh* you aren't wrong...

XD omg I love him!)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, after some convincing, I decided I'd write more! There will be slight character bashing. Not much, I promise. Just remember that this is about a relationship between a 8 foot robot and an unusual girl. Beware and read at your own risk. MORE LEMONS AND SMUT BABY!-

Warning Spoilers!

Chapter 2

Purity and Poison

My mind was fuzzy since that night. I can't believe I allowed that to happen. Ultron isn't even human. Not that it matters now anyway. So many questions, it was giving me a headache. He plans on killing everyone I've come to care about, and yet the thought of him being defeated scares me. I can't take this or I'm going to lose it.

"Iris!" Thor's booming voice made me snap back to reality. What were we doing anyway? Looking out the window, I see we are heading to where Stark's nukes were used on the Twins. I actually feel bad for them both. They had the truth hidden from them, all they know is what lies they were told.

"This shall be the end of Ultron! I can feel it." Thor's words made me look down. Did I really want Ultron to die?

Steve walked up to him and slapped him on the back "Don't get too cocky Thor, this is a completely new type of enemy." It doesn't take long until we land, dust kicks up in the process. As soon as we step out of the jet and the dust clears, we target the bunker. I thought I was going with them until Steve grabs my arms as I begin to walk forward.

"You are staying here with Banner." Of course, they all think I'm some fragile doll. It pisses me off, and yet I cant do a single thing about it. "Fine..." I say and he gives me the whole 'we are just trying to keep you safe' speech then leaves. Banner sits down and pulls out a book. Great, I might as well talk to a wall.

It has been around twenty minutes. They should have checked in by now. What if Ultron... No don't think like that, but I have to know. I make sure Bruce isn't looking, then I take off towards the bunker. My heart racing as I picture what could have happened to them. The entrance in the back had two guards on the ground, out cold. Natasha's work I'm assuming. When I walk in, my eyes have to adjust to the darker lighting. For some reason, I liked walking though the halls. The dark atmosphere made my heart race and my body pump with adrenaline. Then I hear a girl scream. It must have been Wanda, the younger twin. Did they capture her? I run down the halls, sliding under pipes and jumping a few. Most of the gang was on the ground, they looked so... defeated. Did Wanda do this to them? Then I notice a hole is ripped through the roof, Tony and Ultron are no where in sight. As I go to help the others, I feel two cold hands pick me up and blast out of the bunker.

"Let me go!" I scream in frustration and open my eyes to see I'm far above the city, and in Ultron's arms. " **I think we both know that is a very bad idea.** " We land far enough to not be detected and I watch ahead. The buildings can actually be seen shaking from this far away.

Screams are heard echoing from the city " **Looks like Banner is out.** " I turn around and clench my fists "Damn you! How could you do this?" He walked closer, making me take a step back. " **Actually, I didn't do it my dear, the twins did.** " I hadn't felt this angry in a long time, and I had to let it out. My hands glowed a pure white as did my eyes and I throw him back a few feet. " You are horrible! A lying, manipulative snake!" Tears stream down my face and I try not to hyperventilate. "You don't care about me at all."

Before I could react, his arms wrapped around my waist and I was lifted of the ground. " **Don't you ever put words into my mouth.** " He kissed me and I tried to pull away, but his grip kept me in place. I wanted to hate him for what he has done, but I couldn't. He set me back down and looked at me almost disappointed. His metal hands wiped my tears away " **You don't know how much it pains me that I can't feel you with skin instead of steel... You have powers?** "

I nod and look down at my hands "It's more like a self defense thing, I was born with them." I growl and blast him back again, he charges at me and I punch with each blast. The bastard wasn't fighting back! My hands glow brighter than before and I throw him to the ground. God I wanted to hurt him, but he gets up and walks up to me, too close for my liking. Ultron smiles and sits on a piece of rubble, pulling me onto his lap. " **You surprise me more and more every time we meet.** " His hands trail under my shirt and he traces the curves of my sides. "Don't.."

" **Why?** " I then realize to my horror, I don't want him to stop. I wanted him to be close to be. I wanted his attention, his touch, for him to say my name with his heavenly voice. Oh god. "I... Avengers, forgive me." His eyes blaze brighter than before and my shirt is nearly ripped off. My shorts were discarded soon after and I sat on his lap in my underwear. He takes my bras clasp, and in a single movement, it rips clean off. Taking both breasts into his hands, he looked at me" **Come with me, Iris. I will protect you.** "

"I know you will, but I can't leave them." he nods and kisses my lips softy, then pulls my panties to the side. " **Yes, but I'm afraid I have already won my dear.** " My brows furrows confused and he thrusts into me. I throw my head back and grip his legs. This was much more harsh than last time, and he didn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing down. Yet he was still holding back in order not to hurt me. I'm flipped around, now on my feet. He was gripping my wrists and pounded harder, seeing I could take it that is. My release was quick and unexpected and made me scream his name. I felt as if I'd tear in two if he kept this up. Soon my legs gave out and my body bruised. I was spun back around to face him as he finished inside me. " **No man can ever love you as I do.** " He was right. I collapsed when he lets go, but was caught before I hit the ground.

Before Ultron left, he dressed me back in my remaining clothes. He was about to fly of when I grabbed his hand "I... I lo-" he cut me off with a final kiss and blasted off. It didn't take long for the others to find me. Instead of heading back to Stark Towers, we went to Clint's home. It was nice, remote and out in the country. Everyone had questions about what happened to me, I told them that I was taken by one of Ultron's minion things and dropped along the way. I don't think they bought it. Steve and Tony were more angry at eachother than ever. Fury also came to see us.

We all had a long day, everyone was exhausted, but I stayed up. It was late. Trying my best to stay quiet, I sit on the edge of the bathtub and wait.

 _ **I'm afraid I have already won my dear...**_

He couldn't have possibly have meant me, could he? I stand up and look at the counter for what I had hoped to not be true.

 _Positive... No.._

…

{Well that was a sucky ass chapter. I'm not too happy with the way it turned out. Oh well, I'll let you decide! Please review.}

Me: I did bad! *cries*

Ultron: It was fine, shut up.

Me: No it wasn't!

Ultron: *hugs me* you did good.

Me: *smiles evilly*


	3. Chapter 3

-Authors note: What up my lovelies! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, I have actually been in and out of the doctors. Plus we have been having tornado warnings left and right. Yet it shan't keep me from writing!-

 **Ultron's Point of view in this chapter! They are mainly his thoughts.**

 **Warning Spoilers! Not a Lemon! Maybe lime.**

Darkness in Light

How poetic. The moment I first saw her, I had to know everything. Files, records, anything. Occasionally more destruction would appear in the database, god humans are so chaotic. Ah, here we are.

Iris...

Found in crash site in Tennessee, the woods of Shelby State Park. Appears to have no memory prior to crash. Believed to suffer amnesia do to falling debris. Non gifted. Well that is a bit of a disappointment. Moving on.

The Avengers, everywhere they go, destruction follows, they need to be stopped. It only makes sense that I must get rid of them. I am here to help after all. The program named Jarvis was out of the way, nothing could stop me from fully entering the system and taking control. Looks as if The Avengers are having a bit of a celebration tonight, plenty of time to expand my work.

...

Stark is so full of himself, he uses his money and position of power to make others adore him. The party itself was just another occasion of alcohol and boasting about his previous fights. A man should not be praised for his status. He did not earn the title 'Iron Man' though the genuine kindness in his heart. It sickens me. I can see him through the systems now, trying to lift Thor's hammer, so confident. Yet we both know he can't. Each member tries to lift the gods object. Steve Rogers put the slightest dent in its position, but still failed to raise it from the table. The only one left was Miss Iris. She leaned against the clear glass wall and seemed lost in her thoughts. A red dress top hugged her torso, along with skinny jeans and tennis shoes.

She has such an awkward persona, but is quite attractive for a human.

The others call for her to try, which snaps her back to reality. A bit of an airhead as well... She walks over to the table, a shy smile plastered to her face. Wrapping her small fingers around the handle, Thor looks at her and nods.

"Lady Iris, we both know the ending result." Thor seemed to be mocking her, making her look down and let go of the handle. How is this man even worthy himself?

They questioned and made theories for why only the God could lift the object. "You all are not worthy." Thor said so smug, I decided, it's time to introduce myself.

" **How could you be worthy?** "

...

The horror on their faces made my systems flare with excitement. Starks expression was in pure disbelief, then guilt. The suits, a perfect weapon in my possession. They appeared behind me and attacked. Chaos erupted in the room and the group was taken off guard when they flew towards them and a fight ensued. Beautiful. Stark looked so helpless on the floor, trying to figure out what was happening. Their panic was just the beginning, I would make them fear me. All the sudden the floor and glass seemed to split apart, causing furniture to slide.

"Stop!" A figure stepped in front of me, non other than Iris, looking at me angrily. It was actually a bit cute. I admire the girls false bravery, but she is a fool if she believes she can stop me. Behind her, my puppets seemed to be losing the fight, signaling it was time for my departure. It's seems her little stunt has stalled for the God to throw his hammer in my direction. This weaker body was crushed not long after, but I would just travel through the web. I will most definitely be back.

...

"Damn it, I know you're here." I watched as Iris sat with a laptop, searching for some sign of my presence. I must say I am very flattered at her determination. This was too interesting to pass up.

" **Hello Miss Iris...** " She turned around quickly and stood up. Her eyes took in my new upgraded form, yet I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"What's your plan? Why did you attack us?" Her voice shakes and my red orbs lock with her brown ones. " **Simple, I plan on creating a safer future, the Avengers would only cause disarray**."

"They have saved this planet and the people who live on it, nothing but good has come from their help." She knows that I can kill her and yet she talks to me with defiance. My hand wraps itself around her throat. I was expecting pleading and crying, but was shocked when her voice turned to a whisper.

"Do it."

Was she trying to be brave or did she honestly expect her fate by my hands. My optics roamed over her body, and I couldn't help but notice she had changed her clothes. She wore a loose fitting shirt, even making that look nice on her. Then I saw her bare legs. She was only wearing underwear. Her frame was something to be admired, I couldn't help but loosen my grip on her neck and stroke my thumb across her cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" I didn't answer, only caressing those beautifully flushed cheeks, wanting to feel more of her soft skin. Iris... Such an interesting name. My face inched closer and I could hear a gasp the smaller body tense up below me. I misjudged this one, something about her was truly captivating. Our lips were only a centimeter away before I stepped back and blasted out through her open balcony door.

...

She plagued my mind since then, every thought changed to the image of her face. That look of distance but innocence. Truly beautiful. I had met the twins. Their powers were useful for my plans, yet I knew we would not be allies for long. Wanda is attractive as well, but in her own different way. I can't exactly figure out what it is about Iris that has me so obsessed. Having time to myself wasn't common these last few days, but I decided to look up why she had this affect on me. Did I just admire how she stood up to me? Maybe something involving her personality? It could even be how mysterious she is. Millions of suggestions popped up, it only took a few seconds to look through them. I'm definitely not in love with her, yet it could possibly be... Sexual attraction?

After my new discovery of my desire for the girl, I acted quickly. While in the laboratory, I was able to develop a silicone member that I connected my "nerves" to, it locking into place and being hidden under metal plates. Practically invisible unless I allow it to emerge. Now for synthetic semen. Which happened to be quite difficult. In order to create it, I would technically need to have DNA, but was able to make my own genetic code. Next best thing I suppose. It was stored in an area behind my new appendage, not to be seen. I must say, this new addition made me think of all the things I could do to Iris. I would have her scream my name. Then I realized something interesting. What if I could use her? If she was filled with my code, I could create the new generation. Yes, this would work...

...

I wasn't expecting this... I was supposed to just have my way with her and leave. Then her face had the most gorgeous and innocent expression and I could feel my core burn, no longer with lust, but with something more. When we finished, I could sense the faintest life source within her. I had succeeded, but with a price. I have fallen in love with her.

And yet she is now mine.

 _ **My Iris.**_

...

{Sorry it took so long!}

Ultron: The hell is this?!

Me: I'm sorry *cries*

Ultron: you mean to tell me I can feel pleasure now?

Me: y-yes?

Ultron: *evil smile*

Iris: Oh god no...


	4. Chapter 4

-Authors Note: IM BACK BITCHES! Sorry I've been gone for a bit, I hoped my last chapter was good for you guys. Had a bit of a block too. I love you guys. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed...-

Iris's Point of View!

Warning Spoilers and (maybe) Lemons!

The Virus and Its Cure

How could he do this to me? He has basically set me up as a traitor. I hate him so much, but my heart aches every time I think about it. Ultron is a lying, manipulative, evil prick... And yet I have to suffer for it. As soon as everyone finds out, I'm finished, they would never trust me. I'll be an outcast. My life will be stripped from me. All because he used me.

And I let him...

...

What have I done?... Here I am, covered head to toe in dirt and blood. My own blood to be specific. I'm laying in a helicarrier, staring up at the sky with hundreds of people around me. Most were crying and trying to understand why this had happened to them. My leg was most definitely dislocated and my arm... We won't mention that or where it ended up.

Pietro. Oh god he's beside me. I reach out and my fingers brush his still hand. Could I have saved him? No, he made his choice. Knowing the cause of his death still brought hot tears to my eyes and the dripped from my eyes and stung the cut on my cheek. What's worse is even though his death made me more angry and sad than I've been in a long time, that's not what broke my heart the most.

Ultron was gone.

I witnessed everything and it keeps replaying in my head. A broken record that no one will fix, even though I love the song. I should feel rage for the pain he inflicted, but it wasn't quite his fault. It was mine.

...

[Two days prior]

I'm not sure if I'd be a good mother, I felt like I would. I adore children and my mother gave me a pretty good idea of what to do. Will the child love me in return? It doesn't matter who the father is, human or psychopathic murder machine, this is my baby. Mine. They will come first no matter what happens. It's not like I can't afford it. I could buy my own house. Maybe get a dog! Do babies like dogs?

"Iris! You zoned out for a bit, is something wrong? Is it Ultron? We know he's going to see Helen, we will get him." Natasha has been a little nicer lately. I believe it has something to do with her and Banner sharing a certain kiss. It doesn't take a genius to figure out something happened between them. I find it rather cute. Banner could use a girlfriend.

"Yeah, sorry. I've had a lot on my mind... I still don't understand how he will evolve, can't he add on to his form with more metal?"

"I don't think he's wanting metal."

I stare at her and bite my lip at the idea. Skin. He wants a human body? Who knows what he could do with it. Would it truly look human?

Dammit I ask myself too many questions. It's making me go even more insane than I already am. If that's even possible.

"Iris!"

Jesus her voice is shrill sometimes...

"Yes? Sorry, what did you say?" She looked at me annoyed I wasn't paying attention, but she quickly got over it. "We are here. Helen is in that building." She points to it and suddenly there is a loud bang, but inside the building. We rush to land and head inside. We find Helen on the floor up against her equipment holding her chest and stomach. Not going to lie, it was bad. She needs medical treatment fast.

"The cradle..." She looks at us and my heart skips a beat. I haven't run so fast in my life. I make my way out of the building and hop on someone's motorcycle which was already started up. I'll return it later. I can hear Clint through my ear piece as he locates Ultron and the cradle. I have questions and I definitely am getting answers. I rev up the bike and make my way to the truck. My chest started to ache and my vision started blurring from hot tears. Once I got my answers, I will do it.

I will kill him myself. I deserve that right.

...

Natasha... He took her. I knew Clint would find her, but I felt like it was my fault. He won't hurt her. I can feel it. He had lost the trust and company of the twins, he'll want to keep her around. Not only that, but he saw me. The blind rage and agony I lashed out at him. It hurt him. He knows I hate wha he has done. Once we had gotten the cradle, he just like owed at me.

" **Why?** "

I wanted to cry and have him hold me. To scream that I need him. He caused all this mistrust. He ruined everything. How dare he ask why...

I wipe a tear threatening to slide down my face and stare down at the cradle. Tony had come up with the idea to put JARVIS in. I should hate the plan, but it was all we had and I think it will work. Ultron's creation will become our ally. Banner started working on powering it up when the others walked in. Including the twins. All hell broke loose and I instinctively threw myself over the cradle, trying my best to protect it. After that I was thrown back by bursts of electricity. Lightning. Thor had hit it with his hammer and the power rose dramatically. Too much power would cause an overload.

The opening exploded off and out came this heavenly creature. Reddish purple skin that had looked like it was carved from colored marble. He was beautiful. I sound like an idiot, but it's true. He's thrown back but catches himself in the air rather gracefully. I watch as he stares at his reflection on the glass windows of the building and a green suit appears, etching over his body. Continuing to watch, he lands and a golden cape materializes behind him. How is he so perfect? Oh my god his voice is even more so. There is no way he could be Ultron.

"I am not Ultron."

Oh Hun, I know.

...

Back to where we began. Where was I? Oh right, bleeding out in the helicarrier. I knew when Ultron was gone. I could feel it and just knew. Vision had done it. Killed him. Destroyed him. He's gone. What's touching me?

My eyes wander up and I see a red being. Vision. So, he had taken the time to get on a boat. Only now do I realize I'm in his arms and he's trying to stop the bleeding. His blue eyes fix on my brown ones and it dawns on me. He knows. I can't hold back anymore and I start bawling. He must have been surprised and wanted to calm me so he lifted me up more and brought me into an embrace, which I excepted by hugging him and crying onto his chest.

[1 year later]

They turned out so beautiful. Two twins. A boy and a girl. I had them a few months back and I have never felt so much love for two creatures in my life. The girl, Spade, had white metallic colored hair and red eyes. She had a temper when cranky and loved to play with technology. Which she would drain the life out of. The boy, Jamie, was much different. He had black hair with brown eyes. From the moment he was born, he was quiet and shy. He adored his sister and became upset if he wasn't near her. Whenever I looked at them, I didn't see the children of a murderer, I saw innocence. Something I didn't think they'd have.

I smile as I tuck them into their cribs and walk out onto my balcony. The team was shocked when I told them. I couldn't have done it without Vision with me. He has become my greatest friend. Someone who understands and cares. He helped me all throughout my pregnancy, never once leaving me. Natasha was thrilled about having a baby around. Steve wasn't to happy at first but grew to except it. Tony... Well that was embarrassing since he asked me about Ultron having genitalia. Clint was overall happy for me. They all were happy. I had found something to love.

It was cold out tonight, so I wore a sweater and looked over the city. We had saved earth a second time and everyone just went back to their original lives. Which is good. Humans always bounce back. No matter what comes their way. Looking down, I reach into my pocket and pull something out. A rectangular device with two words written on it. A flash drive.

 **Ultron Program.**

 _To be continued?_


	5. Ending?

Well well well my lovely Ravens. It seems we have come to a close on this story... Or have we?!

I am in a bit of a pickle. I planned on not continuing this fanfic, but I have had this one idea for a quite a bit. I plan on writing another fanfiction which is sort of the continuation of this one. Only one thing is that our lovely Iris will not be with Ultron. I know, I suck right? She will be paired with another favorite android. Someone who will help her see how special she truly is. Vision! I understand if no one will want to read it because they solely wanted just Ultron to be the main lover. I normally would be the same. I like it when there's a happy ending between a couple I like. I feel as though Iris needs Vision in a way, so I'll make an exception.

Another thing is, I had a few questions on what Iris's powers are. They are honestly nothing that important. Like she says in chapter 2, it's a self defense mechanism. Not something she really uses. I wanted to create a scene where Ultron knew he was equal to her and that she wasn't truly helpless.

I would love to hear more questions and know in the reviews what you think about my continuation of this story. I had fun writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it.

Thank you my lovelies!

~Lynsanity


	6. New Story Up!

NEW STORY UP ABOUT VISION AND IRIS CALLED "IS HE MINE?". It's a lemon. Hope some of you enjoy! Thank you my lovely Ravens for all the support. I love you guys!


End file.
